


"And My Stomach is Sick"

by PastelMess



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Food Poisoning, M/M, Vomiting, if you don't like vomit probably don't read this, its just super cute idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler gets food poisoning and Josh is there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"And My Stomach is Sick"

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Mr. Brightside by The Killers :)

It wasn't until he felt the bus lurch and light suddenly exploded from the bathroom (he really should have pulled the curtain up farther, but seeing Tyler sleep with his mouth slightly parted and his arm tucked under his head was something Josh very much enjoyed seeing) did he realize his bandmate was spilling his insides into the toilet. Josh was rolling out of his bed and pushing himself off the floor in seconds, darting to the bathroom to find out what was going on. Tyler quivered and retched again as he entered, causing Josh to press his lips into a thin line. Seeing his friend curled over a toilet broke his heart. Tyler looked so weak, like he would fold in on himself. 

Josh kneeled down behind him as Tyler puked again, reaching out to run his fingers through his friends hair. The bathroom was not meant to hold two people; it could barely hold one, but Josh squeezed himself in and pressed his chest close to the other mans back. Tyler didn't acknowledge Josh behind him; he only spat and continued to retch. Josh let out a sigh as he moved his hand down to Tyler's back and began rubbing it in small circles. He could feel Tyler shaking as he leaned farther over the toilet. Minutes passed before Josh spoke, still rubbing his friends back.

 

"How you doing man?"

 

Tyler spat again. "Not well."

 

"Do you need to throw up anymore?" Tyler sniffed and leaned forward to flush the toilet. He watched the water swirl away before turning to rest his back against the wall and then squeezed his eyes shut. Josh's frown deepened. 

 

"Nah, I think I'm ok for now." Tyler let out a bitter laugh. "Remind me to never eat chicken ever again."

 

"So you think it was food poisoning then?" Josh was suddenly thankful he didn't get the same thing as Tyler. The restaurant they had eaten at before taking off to their next tour spot had seemed fine. Lots of people were there and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Maybe it had been one bad batch and Tyler had been the unlucky receiver.

 

"That's what I'm thinking. I don't think it's the -" Tyler leaned back over the toilet as more of his dinner slid back up his throat. Josh stood up as best he could with the tight space in the bus bathroom to give Tyler more room. When his bandmate finished, his wiped his mouth, spat, and flushed the toilet once more. "I don't think it's the flu."

 

"Do you want something to drink? Water? Sprite? Something to get the taste out of your mouth."

 

Tyler nodded. "Sprite would be really great." Josh flashed a sympathetic smile and shimmied out of the bathroom. He made his way to the kitchen area, ducking into the fridge to remove a cold bottle of sprite. Then he pulled a cup from one of the cupboards, and gently poured the soda in, trying not to spill despite the bumpy road. He was certain that "this" was not helping Tyler at all. Boy, did he feel bad. 

 

When Josh came back into the bathroom, Tyler was draped over the toilet once more, his eyes squeezed shut just like before. He let out a groan. Josh cleared his throat, and Tyler cracked an eyelid. He smiled, but Josh could tell it was forced. 

 

"Here's your drink," he mumbled as he crouched down. Tyler leaned forward to take it, letting out another groan as his body shifted. He took a small sip, swirled it around in his mouth and spit it into the toilet. "I feel like shit."

 

"I'm not surprised," Josh replied. Tyler took another drink, swallowing it this time. Josh moved to his knees before leaning over to grab a washcloth from under the sink. He wetted it and folded it before handing it to Tyler. 

 

"Thank you," he muttered, placing it on his forehead. He titled his head back slightly. 

 

"Don't mention it."

 

"No, I'm serious. Thank you for helping me out, with everything." Josh nodded his head.

 

"Anytime. That's what friends do." 

 

The two sat there for at least ten more minutes, Tyler resting and Josh staring at his bandmate, watching to see if Ty was gonna get sick again. After Tyler decided he was certain he wasn't going to throw up again, or at least not at this point in time, Josh offered him a hand and pulled him up. They stood there chest to chest, staring before Josh leaned in and kissed Tyler on the lips. He lingered, not wanting to pull away.

 

"That was probably really disgusting," Tyler said quietly. Josh grinned.

 

 

"It wasn't the best tasting kiss in the world, I'll admit that." A hint of a smile rose to Tyler's lips. 

 

"Let's hope it's only food poisoning. We don't need two sick band members. Especially because it's just us two."

 

"Just saying, but I wouldn't mind getting sick if I could do that more often." Tyler laughed before letting out a small whimper. A hand went to his stomach. 

 

"I don't think I'm done puking tonight."

 

"I'll get you a bowl," Josh said, holding out a finger. "Stay here." He proceeded to go back out to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest bowl they owned. Being on a bus, nobody was planning on doing much cooking so the biggest bowl they had wasn't exactly that big, but it was going to have to do. 

 

When the drummer came back to the bathroom, his bandmate was curled on the floor, eyes closed. Josh let out a small sigh before gently setting the bowl in the sink before bending down to cradle Tyler in his hands. Tyler never had been heavy, but this time he especially felt light. Josh promised himself to make Tyler eat as much as he could as soon as this was over. After retrieving the needed essentials, he carried his friend to the beds and placed him in the lower bunk. Josh then squeezed in next to him, pulling the curtain shut to block out the light from the bathroom. He figured it would be best to leave it on in case Tyler needed to get out. Josh took his time making Tyler comfortable. He tucked the covers around him as gently as possible, and laid the wet washcloth over his forehead. Josh then leaned down and began to pepper Tyler with kisses. 

 

"How you doing?" Josh asked, his voice barely a whisper. Tyler opened his eyes. 

 

"Better, thanks to you." 

 

"Good. Then I'm gonna go back to my bed." Josh didn't want to leave, but he knew he would be blocking Tyler's path to get to the bathroom quickly and as much as he loved his friend, he didn't want to spend the night wearing Tyler's puke. 

 

"Don't leave me." Tyler sounded like a little boy asking for his mother, and Josh knew he wasn't leaving. Maybe he could deal with Tyler spilling his insides all over him. It was better than him doing it all over the floor. Josh could at least get clean a lot easier. 

 

"I'm blocking your way."

 

"I've got a bowl. Don't leave me." Tyler's hand found Josh's and he squeezed it with as much strength as he could muster. Josh let out a small chuckle. 

"Alright, I'm not gonna leave you." He snuggled farther down into the bed, pulling the covers over his and Tyler's bodies. His friend pushed farther into him, resting his head on Josh's chest. Josh ran circles over Tyler's hand with his thumb and kissed his temple. "Sleep well love."

 

Tyler smiled in the darkness. 

 

If this was going to happen every time either one of them got sick, well neither of them minded. 


End file.
